


something secret, something dirty

by Kiseia



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Roy Harper has a hella filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/pseuds/Kiseia
Summary: Jason gets called away, and Roy just wants to check that he's okay. Really, all he wants is to check up on his boyfriend and make sure he's still in one piece, except he's always had a problem with having no filter and accidently letting things slip out in the heat of the moment.





	something secret, something dirty

**Author's Note:**

> took a break from writing jayroy to... write more jayroy. I'm in too deep, guys.
> 
> (this is an established relationship, but they haven't gotten further than some heavy petting. that'll probably change after the end of this piece. enjoy.)

"Hey."

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about leaving on such short notice, just—"

"Duty calls. I get it."

"Yeah."

"Hey. You know I don't mind."

"I know."

"You sure you're all good?"

"Told you already, I'm _fine."_

"Right. Okay. Okay, I'll back off."

"No, I'm—I didn't—it's been a hell of a day."

"Should I leave you to your beauty sleep?"

"No."

"Alright. I can just… do you want me to just talk to you?

"… yeah."

"Okay. Uh. I actually just finished laundry, because I might've… accidentally forgot. For five hours."

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"Well. I mean. I had to take an extra long shower after you left because you got me all worked up, and then I passed out for two hours, so—"

"…"

"… shit. Sorry, sorry, that just slipped out, I didn't—uh. Fuck. You can. You can just, ignore me. If you want. Pretend I didn't say that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm. You know how I am, no filter, shit just comes out—"

"No, I mean. I. Really? You were…"

"Oh. … yes? Come on, you saw how hard I was.

"It's not the first time you've been hard while we…"

"Not the first time I've had to work off some steam, either."

"Oh. … what do you think about?"

"What?"

"While you… nevermind. Nevermind. It's stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid."

"…"

"Jason?"

"What were you thinking about. Today. In the shower."

"You."

"Oh."

"It's usually you, these days."

"Doing what?"

"Jason…"

"Tell me."

"Fuck. Uh, just. If you. If you didn't have to leave so early. I mean, I know we haven't really—and I'm not saying we _have_ to, because we don't, and I don't mind taking it slow—"

"Roy."

"—but you just—what?"

"You're rambling."

"… sorry. You just. You looked so good."

"…"

"Today. I mean, you always look good, because you're just really, really hot, but. God, when we were on the couch and you were so close to me, I… you have no idea how bad I wanted to pull you onto my lap."

"You could've."

"Fuck."

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't have minded."

"…"

"… Roy?"

"Sorry. Sorry, got a little distracted."

"By what?"

"Just. The mental image."

"Oh."

"You're going to get me all worked up again, if you keep talking like that."

"Good."

"I can't tell if you're teasing me, or…"

"Of course I am. But. I mean."

"You like it too?"

"… yeah."

"You like the thought of me getting off while thinking of you?"

"Jesus, Roy."

"Just saying it how it is."

"What. What else do you…"

"You asking to hear my fantasies, Jay?"

"You know what I'm asking."

"Come on. Humour me. It's a yes or no question."

"… fine. Yes."

"Mm. Just want to get my mouth on you and mark you all up. Taste you anywhere I can. Your neck, your mouth, your chest, your cock."

_"God."_

"I've wanted to suck you off for so long. Bet your cock is as big as the rest of you."

"That could've just ruined the mood if it wasn't."

"Mm. Nah. Come on, I've seen you get hard. It always looks like it's trying to pop out of your pants."

"Nmph. Roy—"

"Jason. Are you…."

"… yeah."

"Fuck. Where are you right now?"

"I'm… back at the manor. In my room."

"Explains why you're being so quiet."

"Yeah."

"And how are you… come on. Paint me a picture here."

"Uh. Just on my back. Nothing—nothing too exciting."

"You say that, but I'm getting pretty excited myself."

"Are you…?"

"Not yet. Do you want me to?"

"Yes. _Yes."_

"You have no idea what hearing your voice does to me, Jaybird. Fuck. Fuck, you're driving me crazy."

"Roy…"

"Yeah, like that. Come on. Come on, darling, say my name again."

_"Roy."_

"God, you're so fucking hot. I just want—just want to hold you down. Taste you, tease you until you're squirming. Until I make you beg for it, or just—drive you _crazy._ Make you so desperate you flip me over instead, get off against me—"

"Fuck—"

"—or inside me. Wherever you want. I don't care. Make me a _mess."_

"I, I can't. Roy, I."

"Shh, baby. It's okay. You're so good. You're doing so good. I can't wait until I see you again, get to hear you in person. Somewhere more private, so you can be as loud as you want."

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, oh, fucking—"

"That's it. That's it, Jaybird, there you go. Shit, that was so hot. You have no idea how much I've fantasized about hearing you come."

"You're still…"

"It's okay. I can just—"

"No. No, I want to hear you too."

"Shit… okay. It's not going to take much."

"Mm. Talk to me."

"I—hah. Sorry, I'm trying, it's just—"

"Hard?"

"Really fucking damn hard."

"You can fuck me, you know."

"I—what?"

"Just throwing it out there. In case you're interested.

'Jesus. You're trying to kill me here."

"You don't want to?"

"Of _course_ I want to."

"Might even come on your cock, if you make it good enough."

"Fuck. Jason. _Jason."_

"Come on, Roy. Come on."

_"Jason."_

"…"

"…"

"You still there? Still alive?"

"Yeah, I'm. Yeah. Just. Just give me a moment."

"Didn't know you had such a mouth on you."

"I mean, if you want to shut me up…"

"Sort of hard to do that when I'm all the way over here."

"Well. It's an idea for when you come back."

"You have no sense of shame, do you?"

"Of course I don't. It's like you don't even know me."

"Dork."

"Your dork."

"Shut up."

"Heh. I can _see_ you blushing."

"Shut _up."_

"Real wise and witty, Jason. I'm quaking in my boots."

"Why do I put up with you."

"Because you love me?"

"…"

"…"

"… shut up."

"That's three times in a row. Did I break you? Please tell me I didn't break you."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Okay. Love you."

"… love you too."


End file.
